Brotherly Love
by Saiyajin Firecracker
Summary: Too long for here, but is available on the first page. (Trunks!) (Vegeta/Bulma) (Bulma/??)
1. Summary

I just thought I would write a little summary to this story. Its very unique I think. I have worked a long time on this story and I have put alot of effort in it. I need to explain somethings first. 

In this story you will find a rather bitter Mirai Trunks. This story revolves around what might have happened if Trunks had held more of a grudge over his father. Don't get me wrong I am a huge Vegeta fan, but I wanted to write something that broke into Trunks broken psychie. You will also meet a new character in my story. Now unlike most stories, that bring in some fickle character that has no real purpose except for some smut, my character actually has a ligit story behind her, and even more interesting, her background could've actually happened. 

You never know, her story could've been a dark forbidden lost story in the DBZ vaults somewhere, but if I that was true, I'd probably sue for my stolen ideas. Please read this story with an open mind. Thank you. 

Saiyajin Firecracker 


	2. Chapter One

Mirai Trunks stood on the lawns of the Capsule Corporation. It was time for him to return to his timeline. His younger mother Bulma stood beside him. His father Vegeta, was no where in sight. Trunks had several things running through his mind. So many questions, and not a single answer. He had grown up in a world of cold hatred and endless suffering. He held onto an image he had of his father. An image that did the real man no justice. Trunks felt a small hatred grow in his heart, the day his past mother and younger self was almost killed. Vegeta had done nothing, he would of let them die. Bastard. 

Bulma snuck a glance to her future son. He was very handsome, anyone could see. But those handsome features held a deep pain. He was disappointed with Vegeta, call it woman's intuition, but she knew Trunks pain was caused by Vegeta. Bulma had longed to talk about this with her future son, and if she didn't tell him now, then she would never get the chance. 

"Trunks?" 

"Yes mother." Bulma smiled, even though his mind was a thousand miles away he still held good manners towards her out of respect. She let her head fall slightly as a lazy smile slipped across her features. Trunks noticed her expression and relaxed slightly. 

"I was simply wanting to tell you something. I can understand if you are feeling some resentment towards your father, but it wasn't his fault what happened. It was mine, I should've never been there in the first place." Bulma could almost feel the heat of Trunks' ki as it began to rise. 

"How can you say that mother! He didn't even budge! You could've been killed! I could've been killed! I'm his only son and your first child! How can you say it's not his fault it's yours." 

Bulma shook her head lightly. She knew there was no use arguing with an angry saiyan so she decided to simply let the subject drop. She placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek lightly. She felt him ease a little as he turned towards the time-machine. 

"I don't know what I'll find when I return. What if I'm the only one left?" Mirai Trunks was more or less talking to himself rather then his young mother. Bulma once again knew what her son was talking about. 

"If that is the case. You are always welcome here with us." Trunks clenched his jaw at the thought of his father. He nodded slowly and then turned to hug his mother goodbye. He glanced back to the house to see his grandparents waving goodbye. His grandmother was holding the baby version of himself. Trunks finally allowed one casual smile drift apart his lips. And then he felt it. His father's ki. He turned towards the gravity machine to see Vegeta standing by the doorway, his arms crossed in his normal fashion, and a cocky arrogant smirk almost taunting Trunks. Trunks clenched his fists tightly and climbed into the time machine. He waved goodbye once more to his mother, before looking back towards his father. 

"I'll make you sorry, _father_" 

* * *

Broken cement and twisted metal line the streets to the remains of West City. The grounds where the luxurious Capsule Corporation once stood is know a broken pile of bricks. A few blocks away in a shabby building sits a woman. She is sitting by herself watching the sky, through an opening where there once was a sturdy wall. In the distance a lone soul is screaming for their life. The young woman closes her eyes and wishes she was somewhere safer. But safe doesn't exist in this time. Neither does hope. 

Suddenly the air begins to whip around her through the dangerously wide opening in the wall. She stands awaiting to fight. She knows any moment she could be facing death's cold eyes. Those damn androids have taken everything from her. It's only a matter of time before they take her life. 

Her long ebony hair is whipping behind her in the wind, a few strands brushing against her high cheek bones. Piercing aqua eye flashing with fear and anticipation as she awaits her fate. She is standing tall in her tattered jeans and dirty white tanktop. Her shoes have been gone for some time now, and her bruised feet planted firmly on the broken glass and rubble that littered the ground. Suddenly a figure appeared in the shadows. She yelped slightly as she changed her stance, she had no idea how they crept in. 

"Amanuet?" Her name was spoken with such a delicate tone she barely heard it. Suddenly her brave demeanor changed as she felt her legs give way beneath her. "Trunks?" Suddenly her strength gave way to shock as she started falling towards the ground. Within a flash Trunks had her in his arms. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He said nothing, but merely began walking back to the shadows from where he had been hiding. He sat her down on a cardboard scrap. She leaned her back against the wall and kept her eyes focused on the young man in front of her. 

"You've grown brother." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice as she ran a hand through her half-brothers hair. He smiled lovingly at her. He kneeled beside her and he tried to talk. But his voice began to faultier. He already knew the answer to his question. 

"Where's mother?" Suddenly Amanuet sunk back against the wall as if she had been struck in the face. Tears began to force their way to the brim of her eyes. She rested her head against the wall and looked up where the roof was supposed to be. Trunks hung his head low as he fought back the horrible emotion that was pulling at his heart. When suddenly Amanuet spoke up. 

"It was fast. I tried to prevent it, but I'm no where as strong as them." She paused, he brought his finger up to her lips to silence her but she brushed his hand away. "No, I need to tell you. I can't keep it bottled up anymore, you weren't here Trunks! After she died...I had no one! I hid in this building. They haven't found me." A noise from outside startled Amanuet, she quickly put her hands in a fighting position but Trunks quickly stepped in front of her. She had forgotten what it felt like to be protected. She had lost her father and her mother. She relaxed in her stance and stood up straight. Her eyes focused like her brothers. Suddenly the cause for the noise scampered across the room. It was a small calico cat. Amanuet rolled her eyes and fell back against her make-shift chair with a thud. 

Trunks thought maybe she had fainted, he turned around to see Amanuet sitting on some crate with her head in her hands. Trunks knelt down beside her and pulled lightly on her arm, causing her to look at him. Her aqua eyes rose up to face him, Trunks always felt lost in those eyes, they were the same as his mothers. He kissed her forehead lightly. She smiled and gently allowed her self to be lifted off the crate. Trunks held her in his arms and walked over to a makeshift cot she had produced out of old car seats. He sat down with her still in his arms. 

"You need sleep, I'm here now, you can relax." 

"You know how hard it is to relax." Amanuet whispered into her brother's neck. He simply tightened his grip, he absent-mindly began rubbing his left hand up and down her back in order to soothe her. Amanuet broke the silence. 

"Did you meet Goku?" 

"I told you to get some sleep." 

"You actually expect me to listen. So tell me, what was the past like...before...all of this carnage." 

"Peaceful, just like mother always told us. We succeeded in a lot, There was a danger that threatened everyone, named Cell, but I'll tell you about all of that later. You need your sleep Amanuet." 

Amanuet let a small smile creep over his lips. She snuggled her face against her brother's broad hard chest. She felt safe in his arms, she always had. Every since they were little children. Bulma had always talked of how close Amanuet and Trunks were, her favorite picture was one of Trunks holding Amanuet when they were younger. Trunks was only four, and Amanuet a new born baby. Gohan had to help Trunks hold his baby sister. The memory took Amanuet's smile away. How she missed her mother. 

"Trunks?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Did you meet Vegeta? Did you meet your father?" 

Trunk's left hand that had been stroking Amanuet's back suddenly stopped on her shoulder. His eyes narrowed and he could almost feel his blood begin to boil. His hand even began squeezing Amanuet's shoulder. She let out a small gasp as his strength got to much for her to ignore. Trunks quickly let go of Amanuet. She sat up in his lap and turned to face him. Her shoulder was still red and the outline of his fingers were very visible. Trunks pulled his half-sister closer and kissed the bruise lightly. She brought up her hand to cradle his face. She lifted his chin so his eyes looked to hers. 

"What did he do brother?" 

Trunks' eyes burned with hatred. The same hatred that Amanuet saw in his eyes whenever they heard about the androids killing more innocent people. Trunks shook his head, like he was trying to convince himself--and not Amanuet--that he didn't want to talk about it. 

"We'll talk in the morning. Get some sleep." 

Amanuet shook her head. She understood her brother, especially that tone of voice. So she laid back down in his arms. This time his grip was tighter then before. She allowed him to hold her that tightly. She spoke softly trying to soothe him. 

"Konban wa Trunks." 

"Goodnight Amanuet." 

* * *

The early morning sunlight was peeking through holes of the only fully standing wall. The reds, oranges, and purples were creeping along the hard black ground, sparkling off pieces of broken glass that covered the ground like crystal snowflakes. The rays of the morning sun grew brighter as they continued their treach across the ground untill they found creamy white skin, speckled with crimson blood. It was a pair of sliced feet, the rays decided to climb further until the light stopped. The rays softly began warming the face it had found. Amanuet opened one of her eyes, she smiled as the sunlight gave the small hope of life another day. And then it hit her, she was fully awake now. She sat up and turned to look around her, Trunks was no where in sight. 

She stood up slowly, the aches of her feet had long since stopped affecting her. She frantically looked around her broken surroundings. She began fearing that maybe it was a dream, maybe her brother hadn't really come back for her. She decided to take one hell of a chance and she ran out into the street. She was no longer hidden but she didn't care. She was positive it wasn't a dream her brother was there. 

"Trunks?" She spoke rather softly. She knew Trunks' saiyajin hearing would pick-up her voice. She feared the androids might as well. Suddenly she heard footsteps walking down a nearby alley. She took a couple of steps back, everything must be treated as a threat, she had learned this the day her mother died. That's when she saw him. 

Trunks walked out from the shadows that covered the alley way. He was carrying something but Amanuet could not make it out. Trunks could sence his half sisters ki. So he quickened his step. When he saw her at the end of the alley way he stopped short. He could tell she was trying to make out what he was holding, so with a grin, he tossed it towards her. 

Amanuet was about to walk towards Trunks when he sent something flying towards her. It came rolling towards her feet, it was the head of Android 17. She screamed as the horriable figure that had haunted her dreams seemed to look up at her. 17's eyes were gone and half of his face, but you could tell it was him. Amanuet's eyes began to shake with shock as she looked up at her brother. 

"What does this mean Trunks?" 

Trunks finally stepped towards his sister. He stepped on Android 17's head, crushing it beneath the sole of his foot as he walked up to Amanuet, he put one of his hands on each shoulder and looked into his sisters eyes. 

"It means no more living in fear Amanuet, it means there's nothing in this horrid town but me and you." 

Amanuet was so over whelmed by happiness, that she burst into tears. Trunks pulled her closer and embrassed her. He rubbed her back as she let the tears fall. Onto the broken metal that had once controled both of their lives. 

* * *

Two months had passed. Amanuet and Trunks had searched for survivors like Amanuet, that had hidden themselves in shadows. But they could find no one left in West City. Trunks had flown out to where his sensee Gohan once had lived. Out there was where the tombstones littered the remains of a legacy that he had seen first hand. None of them had survived his future, but now they all are destined for a better future. And he helped them. A small smile tugged at his lips as he laid flowers on each and every grave. 

"Trunks?" 

Trunks hadn't felt her ki, or even heard her approach. But there was Amanuet, her clothes were still torn, but all of her cuts and wounds had healed. She too looked closely at the graves. She then closed her eyes and glanced back at her brother who was watching her intently. 

"Amanuet, you know I can read you like a book. Go ahead and speak what's on your mind." 

"Well, if you can read me so well, then you must know what I'm going to ask." 

"Humor me." 

Amanuet glared at her brother. She then turned her attention back towards the graves. 

"I want to go back, like you did, before all of this carnage ever happened. We are the only two left for miles around, and if we tried to go anywhere else, there is no telling what we will find. I want to see those that you saw, I want to get a chance to live a life with a normal future, like you helped make possable for them! Hell Trunks, we don't even have to go near them again, we can find an apartment or something in West City, I just want to live somewhere where everything isn't broken, dying or already dead!" 

Amanuet finally turned to face her brother to find him standing behind her, his head was lowered and he was deeply concentrating on what Amanuet had said. He then turned towards the forest, or what was left, all the trees had long since died. Nothing was green anymore. And it was this way all over the world. This hollocostal world is what they were expected to live in. After what seemed like hours to Amanuet, Trunks finally turned to face her. 

"We're going back." 


End file.
